This invention relates generally to an article sorting system and, more particularly, to sorting articles, such as mail, into different bags or sacks at high throughput and high density.
In the past, rigid flappers were used in a rigid chute or pop-up belt transfer arrangement to divert articles off of a motorized roller conveyor, but there were several shortcomings of such systems including insufficient speed and sorting density.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,152 discloses a conveyor conveyor belts including a flat end less conveyor belt which can be deformed or moved so that the center section is flat and the outer sections are elevated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,082 discloses a stretchable load-retaining conveyor belt which can have its edges deformed upwardly and form a load retaining wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,005 discloses a material conveyor and distribution system having a conveyor belt system in a V-shape and where one or more of the belts are deformed at preselected locations to allow gravity to drop material on the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,078 discloses a sorting device for conveyor belt systems which has conveyor belts that deliver articles to a pivoted flat element and which is moved by a cylinder.
U.S. Pat. 5,111,926 discloses a singulating and orienting slide conveyor in which the conveyor is twisted over its length to form a U-shaped bottom which delivers articles from the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,083 discloses an apparatus for sorting and guiding workpieces in which a rotatable frame moves and webs thereon may be tensioned to form an inclined plane for the workpieces to be delivered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide high throughput and high density diversion of bagged products into different sacks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to increase the efficiency of a mail sorting system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the higher sorting density with a simple low cost mechanism and one which allows for a shorter sorter at lower cost.
Some of the advantages of the present invention are higher sorting density with simple low cost mechanism - a shorter sorter is required at lower cost.
These and other objects are accomplished according to the invention in which a rigid chute connected as an exit from a conveyor leads to an inclined flexible sheet supported at the lower corners by guided air cylinders. An array of mail sacks are supported below the sheet, typically three.
A package is diverted into any one of a number of locations, e.g., three locations, in this manner.
The present invention provides a device and a method for receiving a sequence of small packages such as polybags or cartons and sorting them into different mail sack locations as required.
Thus, when an article is to be bagged into a selected bag at a selected multibag site, the product is diverted from the conveyor onto an exit chute from which it is fed into the inclined flexible sheet supported at the lower, exit corners by air cylinders. The mail sacks are supported below the sheet. The air cylinders can be actuated to warp the flexible sheet, which may be made of plastic, such that a package is diverted into either of the side locations. If the cylinders are not actuated then the package travels straight into the default end sack. The air cylinders change the shape of the flexible sheet thereby directing the flow of packages into one of three locations. Sensors may be used to confirm delivery to the appropriate location.
The present invention together with the above and other advantages may best be understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention illustrated in the drawings, wherein: